1993
opens at Disneyland.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' on Sega Genesis]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 22 - ''Aspen Extreme (Hollywood Pictures) *February 3 - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *March 5 - Swing Kids (Hollywood Pictures) *March 12 - A Far Off Place *March 26 - Born Yesterday (Hollywood Pictures) *April 2 - The Adventures of Huck Finn *April 16 - Blood In Blood Out (Hollywood Pictures) *June 4 **''Life with Mikey'' (Touchstone Pictures) **''Guilty as Sin'' (Hollywood Pictures) *July 2 **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' is re-issued in theaters for the last time. **''Son in Law'' (Hollywood Pictures) *July 16 - Hocus Pocus *July 23 - Another Stakeout (Touchstone Pictures) *August 6 - My Boyfriend's Back (Touchstone Pictures) *August 27 - Father Hood (Hollywood Pictures) *September 8 - The Joy Luck Club (Hollywood Pictures) *September 10 - Money for Nothing (Hollywood Pictures) *October 1 - Cool Runnings *October 29 - The Nightmare Before Christmas was released to very positive reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *November 12 - The Three Musketeers *December 10 - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (Touchstone Pictures) *December 25 - Tombstone (Hollywood Pictures) Shorts *March 12 **''Trail Mix-Up'' **''Recycle Rex'' Events *Disney purchases Miramax Films. *After five years, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! And Mickey's Christmas Carol is the last video in the Walt Disney Mini Classics VHS series. *Disney signs a new expanded Home Video deal with DIC Entertainment, which would allow their releases to be released under their own video label. Character debuts *February 3 - Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Bob Seaver, Laura Seaver, Peter Seaver, Hope Seaver, Jamie Seaver, Kate, Foote, Birdzilla *February 28 - Miranda Wright *July 16 - Winifred Sanderson, Mary Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson, Max Dennison, Dani Dennison, Allison, Thackery Binx, Billy Butcherson, Dave Dennison, Jenny Dennison, Emily Binx, Ernie, Jay, Miss Olin *September 4 - Lucky Piquel, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, The Collector Theme parks *January 24 - Mickey's Toontown opens at Disneyland. *July 30 - Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril opens at Disneyland Paris. Television *February - Bonkers premieres on the Disney Channel and begins airing in syndication on The Disney Afternoon in September. *May - The 90s sitcom Full House airs a 2-part episode set at Walt Disney World. *September - Marsupilami premieres on CBS. *The live-action Disney movie Heidi premieres on the Disney Channel. Comics *June - Disney Comics shuts down, and the Disney comic license (particularly for the classic characters) is given back to Gladstone Publishing. Video games *''TaleSpin'' for Game Gear *March - DuckTales 2 for NES *August - Goof Troop for Super NES *November - Aladdin for Super NES *November 11 - Aladdin for Sega Genesis *''Follow the Reader'' (DOS) *''Mickey no Yukai na Bouken'' (Sega Pico) *''The Perils of Mickey'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Mickey's Safari in Letterland'' (NES) *''Mickey Mouse IV: Mahou no Labyrinth'' (Game Boy) (Released in the states as The Real Ghostbusters and in Europe as Garfield Labyrinth) *''Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!'' (Game Boy) (Released in Japan as Mickey Mouse V: Mahou no Stick) *''Mickey's Memory Challenge'' (DOS) *''Donald no Obake Taiji'' (Sega Pico) *''Deep Duck Trouble'' (Sega Master System and Game Gear) *''Goofy's Hysterical History Tour'' (Sega Genesis) *''The Jungle Book'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''The Jungle Book (video game)'' (Sega Genesis, Master System, Game Gear, DOS, NES, SNES, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest'' (Sega Genesis) *''Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast'' (Sega Genesis) *''Aladdin'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Disney's Goof Troop'' (Tiger Handheld LCD) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2'' (NES) *''Coaster'' (DOS) Home video releases VHS releases *January 6 - Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *January 20 - 3 Ninjas *February 26 - Goof Troop (3 VHS) *March 2 - For Our Children: The Concert *March 24 - Captain Ron *March 26 **''Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures'' (4 VHS) **''Pinocchio'' *April 14 - The Mighty Ducks *April 30 - Disney's Sing-Along Songs (3 VHS, 2 are reissues) *May 5 - The Distinguished Gentleman *May 7 - The Little Mermaid (3 VHS) *August 13 - Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *September 28 - Happy Holidays with Darkwing Duck and Goofy! *October 1 **''Aladdin'' **''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' **''That Darn Cat!'' **''The Shaggy Dog'' **''Herbie Rides Again'' **''Escape to Witch Mountain'' *October 5 **''Boo-Busters'' **''Monster Bash'' **''Witcheroo!'' *November 2 - The Little Mermaid (3 VHS) *November 5 - The Muppet Christmas Carol *December 21 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas'' **''A Day at the Happiest Place on Earth'' People Births *January 9 - Ashley Argota (actress and singer) *January 14 - Matthew Timmons (actor) *February 12 - Jennifer Stone (actress) *February 14 - Shane Harper (actor, singer-songwriter, and dancer) *February 18 - Morgan York (actress and author) *February 19 - Victoria Justice (actress, singer-songwriter, and dancer) *March 4 - Abigail Mavity (actress) *March 10 - Ruby Chase O'Neil (actress, singer, and dancer) *March 21 - Suraj Sharma (actor) *April 10 - Sofia Carson (actress, voice actress, and singer) *April 15 - Madeleine Martin (actress and voice actress) *April 16 - Chance the Rapper (rapper, singer, songwriter, actor, and activist) *May 6 - Naomi Scott (actress, singer, and songwriter) *May 10 - Spencer Fox (actor, voice actor, singer, musician, and comedian) *May 13 - Debby Ryan (actress and singer) *May 14 - Miranda Cosgrove (actress, voice actress, singer, and songwriter) *May 24 - Bobby Lockwood (actor and voice actor) *June 14 - Ryan McCartan (actor) *June 3 - Sean Berdy (actor, entertainer, and comedian) *June 7 - Jordan Fry (actor and voice actor) *June 22 - Gilland Jones (actress) *June 26 - Ariana Grande (actress and singer) *July 1 - Raini Rodriguez (actress and singer) *July 26 - Taylor Momsen (actress, musician, and model) *July 30 - Katie Cecil (television actress and former KSM band member) *August 11 - Alyson Stoner (actress and singer) *August 16 - Cameron Monaghan (actor and model) *August 18 - Maia Mitchell (actress, voice actress, and singer) *August 26 - Keke Palmer (actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, fashion designer, voice actress, and activist) *September 7 - Taylor Gray (actor and voice actor) *September 9 - Lauren Clinton (actress) *October 8 - Angus T. Jones (actor) *October 25 - Rachel Matthews (actress) *November 27 - Aubrey Peeples (actress and singer) *November 29 - David Lambert (actor) *December 8 - AnnaSophia Robb (actress, singer, and model) *December 17 - Kiersey Clemons (actress and singer) Deaths *February 7 - Buddy Pepper (songwriter, composer, arranger, and actor) *March 17 - Helen Hayes (actress) *March 31 - Manuel Gonzales (comics artist) *July 26 - Marcellite Garner (artist and voice actress) *October 12 - Leon Ames (actor) *October 25 - Vincent Price (actor) *November 18 - Fritz Feld (actor) *November 21 - Bill Bixby (actor, director, and producer) *December 6 - Don Ameche (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *December 13 - Ken Anderson (art director, screenwriter, and animator) *December 30 - Mack David (lyricist and songwriter) Behind the scenes *November 19 - The Black Friday reel of Toy Story was shown to Disney Executives, resulting in the film nearly being canceled. es:1993 fr:1993 nl:1993 Category:Years in Disney history